


Birthday wish

by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, HBD Maki!, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Naegiri sendo pais, Training trio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade
Summary: Porque mesmo que Maki Harukawa não se importasse com o dia de seu aniversário, ela não poderia ser mais que grata a ele.[Happy Birthday, Maki!]
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto





	Birthday wish

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, primeiramente quero pedir desculpas pelo meu sumiço e dizer que ainda ficarei sumida por um tempo...Mas mesmo assim, eu precisava de verdade comemorar o aniversário da Maki, então trouxe essa pequena história.  
> É bem boba, mas eu até que gostei.
> 
> Espero que você possam ter um bom momento lendo ela!
> 
> Quero terminar dizendo que amo o hc que os Naegiri são pais da Maki, é isso.

_**Maki**_ poderia dizer que não gostava do dia de seu aniversário, poderia dizer que não tinha boas memórias quanto a ele, entretanto, seria uma mentira. Na verdade, ela não era alguém tão sombrio, a história era menos trágica, ela simplesmente não se importava.

Crescer em um ambiente repleto de violência era tudo que tinha, sua memória mais antiga. Ela provavelmente nem se lembraria do dia em que nasceu se essa não fosse uma das únicas coisas que tinha em seus documentos.

2 de fevereiro era apenas mais um dia aleatório, um dia que ela deveria ir trabalhar e arranjar dinheiro para comer como qualquer outro. Entretanto, após conseguir sair daquele pesadelo — graças a uma mulher que lhe estendeu a mão, Kyoko Kirigiri e seu esposo — ela se encontrou em um novo ambiente.

Kyoko estava investigando uma máfia local e, consequentemente, encontrou a garota naquele meio. Inicialmente, Maki era como um gato arisco, se recusava a responder as perguntas da mulher e sequer se alimentava.

Bem, até o marido da detetive entrar na história. Makoto Kirigiri era no mínimo, curioso. Quem diria que ele perguntaria se ela gostaria de ser adotada no primeiro encontro dos dois?Obviamente ela disse não e cuspiu nele.

Após algum tempo, Harukawa revelou o que pediram, e se acostumou com o ambiente em que estava — um orfanato, como antigamente. Makoto e Kyoko sempre a visitavam, então eles também se tornaram figuras importantes para a garota.

Claro, após o fim das investigações, Maki sentiu-se insegura quanto a continuar contato com o casal. Ela já havia feito o que eles precisavam, não?Não era mais útil. Entretanto, uma semana após tudo ter acabado, os dois voltaram ao orfanato. Eles — ou melhor, apenas Makoto — pareciam estranhos, ansiosos, então, quando sentaram-se para conversar com Maki, ela entendeu o motivo.

— Você gostaria que nós te adotássemos? — foi o que o menor disse, segurando as mãos da mais nova.

Bem, foi uma situação que já havia acontecido e, felizmente, teve um final diferente do último. Maki concordou, timidamente. No dia em que chegou em casa, foi recebida com uma festa desajeitada, pois Kyoko era reservada e Makoto muito desastrado. Estava feliz, ainda que seu rosto não revelasse isso.

Já faz alguns meses que aquilo tinha acontecido e, agora, 2 de fevereiro, Maki estava com medo de voltar para casa. Ela estava se escondendo em um parque próximo, brincando na balança. Era um medo bobo, ela sabia disso, mas alguns traumas ainda a perseguiam.

_E se ela chegasse lá e estivesse sozinha?E se seus novos pais estivessem cansados dela?_

Ah, tinha outro problema. Nos últimos dias, a garota estava tentando chamar os dois por pai e mãe, mas aquilo era muito mais difícil do que podia imaginar. Sempre que olhava para o rosto dos dois, ela gaguejava e saia rapidamente. Ela queria agradecê-los e ser uma boa filha. Mas agora, estava com vergonha de encarar os dois que salvaram sua vida.

Maki considerou pedir ajuda a seus dois melhores amigos, Kaito e Shuichi, mas achou que eles iriam rir dela. Ela sequer tinha certeza se eles sabiam que ela era adotada. Não que fosse um problema para ambos, Harukawa apenas tinha uma insegurança quanto a falar sobre si mesma.

Por fim, a garota suspirou e levantou, começando andar devagar. Seu telefone tocou alguns minutos depois, assustando-a.

— A-Alô?

— Já está chegando em casa, Maki? — era a voz de Kyoko, para o azar da mais nova. A garota não sabia se sua mãe estava zangada ou não, afinal, sua voz era sempre monótona.

_Não que Maki pudesse reclamar, pois sua voz era quase igual._

— Estou!Perdão, eu me distraí… — ela olhou para cima, vendo as luzes do apartamento apagadas.

— Certo.

— Esperai, m… — antes que pudesse falar algo, a chamada terminou. Preocupada com a falta de luz e a ligação estranha, Maki correu para o apartamento, sequer quis pegar o elevador.

Assim que chegou, notou que a porta estava aberta e sentiu seu coração parar por alguns segundos. Pegou o guarda-chuva que tinha em sua bolsa e abriu a porta devagar, cuidadosa.

Assim que entrou, apenas ouviu um grito e a luz acendeu-se. Sua primeira reação foi obviamente balançar o guarda-chuva e aceitar a pessoa mais próxima.

— Surpre...sa? — Ai!Makiroll?! — era Kaito, a pessoa acertada. A garota parou por alguns segundos, observando a sala, confusa.

Tinha uma faixa grande pendurada, escrito "Feliz aniversário" de uma forma desajeitada, com certeza foi Makoto que a escreveu. Falando no homem, ele segurava um bolo e vestia um chapéu de festa bobo, junto com os outros presentes no local. Shuichi estava agora ajudando Kaito, que fazia drama com a mão na cabeça e Kyoko estava segurando o riso ao lado do marido.

— O que é tudo isso? — ela parecia genuinamente confusa, o que fez todos trocarem um olhar entre si, sorrindo logo em seguida.

— Bem, é sua festa de aniversário, Maki. — Shuichi disse, feliz.

— Ah, eu…

— Tudo bem se não gostar, foi ideia do Makoto fazer uma surpresa. — Kyoko disse, fazendo carinho na cabeça do menor. — Pode brigar com ele caso não tenha gostado.

— Ei!

— Não, eu...Estou feliz… — a garota sentiu algumas lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto, passando a mão para limpá-las logo em seguida.

— M-Makiroll?Você tá bem? — Kaito se aproximou, tentando limpar o rosto da amiga, desajeitadamente.

— Hurum… — ela deu um sorriso, olhando para todos na sala. — Obrigada, garotos...Obrigada, pai, mãe…

— Maki... — agora quem estava chorando era Makoto. Kyoko riu e puxou a menina para mais perto, abraçando o marido e a filha.

— Abraço em grupo! — Kaito disse, sorrindo e indo em direção a família, enquanto puxava Shuichi.

— Ah, cuidado com o bolo! — Shuichi disse, tentando não deixar Kaito pular em cima dos três.

— Ah!Maki, faça um pedido e apague a vela! — Makoto disse, vendo que a chama já estava se apagando.

— Pedido?Que coisa boba… — Kyoko e a filha falaram ao mesmo tempo, rindo logo após. Então, a aniversariante assoprou a vela.

 _ **Maki**_ nada pediu, pois já tinha tudo que sempre sonhou.


End file.
